


arcadia for amour

by poedaneron



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, albert is a dork, albert is a good photographer, arthur is a bad photographer, arthur is a soft cowboy, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaneron/pseuds/poedaneron
Summary: Arthur found Mr. Mason once again, the latter in need of Arthur's help (once again). Arthur decides to try his hand at photography.





	arcadia for amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/gifts).



> ok so idk if this sucks or not, but this little idea was just stuck in my head after reading tumblr user arthrmorgan's fic about albert and arthur so this is a gift for them!
> 
> this is the fic it's inspired from. so cute!  
> http://jacobseed.co.vu/post/181183508254/albert-x-arthur-with-41

 

Arthur spotted him just south of Horseshoe Overlook, standing on the riverbank. In fact, Arthur reckons that he could see Albert all the way from his tent, if he chose to. It had been a while since Arthur had met up with the man. As much as Arthur griefed about fixing Mr. Mason’s problems and protecting him from mishap, he had come to enjoy the man’s company.

 

Arthur spurred on his horse, heading down the hillside to the river. The closer he got to the water, the more he was able to see. The man was hunched over his camera, no creatures in sight. Arthur pulled the reins on his horse, slowing his steed down to a trot. Albert still hadn’t noticed he cowboy, too engrossed in his own work that the entire world around him had fallen away. Maybe that’s why he was always in some sort of damn trouble.

 

Dismounting his horse, Arthur walked over to the photographer unnoticed. He was about ten paces away when he let out a loud “Well look who it is!”.

 

Startled, Albert jumped about a foot in the air, clutching his heart.

 

“Good Heavens M-Mr. Morgan! Oh my, you frightened me!” 

 

“I do so apologize,” Arthur chuckled, hiding the mirth in his eyes under the brim of his hat, “Thought I’d seen you from my camp, was wonderin’ what you’re shooting out here?”

 

“Deer. Well, rather, I was hoping for a buck. Haven’t seen much more than your average chipmunk.” Albert scrunched his nose in frustration and sent a pleading glance at Arthur.

 

“Deer are timid critters, Mr. Mason. S’pose I could help you out. Learnt a few tricks from huntin’. Could try to lure one out for you.” Arthur relented. All his false exasperation vanished once he saw how Albert’s face lit up.

 

“Mr. Morgan, that would be- be just incredible” The man folded his hands together and shook them at Arthur in thanks. With a smirk and a wave, Arthur set off to drop the bait.

 

“I’ll be right back. Focus your camera on them trees right through here.” He called back over his shoulder, while pointing to a small clearing across the river.

 

The last time the two men had encountered one another, Albert had given Arthur the picture of the wolves that had nearly devoured them both. Arthur could not deny that while the cameraman may be a clumsy fool, he was a talented fool as well. 

 

Arthur had tried his hand at photography. Mostly just taking portraits of the people at camp. Dutch hated having his photo taken, Karen was all too eager to jump in a picture. But, Arthur’s favorite subjects were the ones who didn’t know they were subjects. He didn’t too succeed in capturing those kinds of pictures too often. He supposed that he was just too imposing and blunt to be stealthy.

 

After placing the bait, Arthur crossed the river again, pointing to where he tossed the herbs. “Should be comin’ through in just a bit now. Gotta keep quiet.”

 

Albert nodded, making a motion to indicate that his lips were sealed. Arthur could only turn his head to hide his smile at the man.

 

They chatted softly for a while. Albert asked Arthur if he had any hobbies, other than saving him from whatever mess he had gotten into. This earned a soft laugh from Arthur.

 

“Well, I sketch and draw. Just scribbles really. Nothin’ to be proud of, but it gets me by. Like to draw the critters I see. Actually,” Arthur swallowed and stroked his beard, “I drew that coyote that snatched your bag. Think it was the first time we met.” He shifted his eyes to the ground, it wasmuch easier to look at than Mr. Mason’s eyes.

 

“Ah, yes I do fondly remember that day.” Albert nodded and gazed at the bashful cowboy seated on the ground.

 

The conversation stopped at that. They sat in a companionable, if not somewhat awkward, silence for a minute or two before Arthur heard the crunching of twigs and leaves. Raising his head slowly, he caught a glimpse of a buck with the largest set of antlers he had ever seen.

 

“ _ Hey. HEY!”  _ Arthur hissed at Albert under his breath, meeting Albert’s eyes for the first time since he’d started talking. He averted his eyes once again in favor of looking towards the source of the noise, and gestured to the deer that was sniffing Arthur’s bait.

 

“ _ It worked, Arthur you’re a genius! _ ” Albert exclaimed in a hush, patting Arthur’s shoulder.

 

“ _ Take the damned picture, don’t mind me! _ ” Arthur frantically trying to draw the man’s attention away from himself and towards the incredible creature Albert was  _ actually _ here to see.

 

“ _ You’re quite right. Must line up the shot... and... Could you make a noise on my count? I’d like him to look up.”  _ Albert searched Arthur’s face once more, and Arthur nodded.

 

Albert waited a few seconds before signalling to Arthur to distract the buck. Arthur whistled a sharp tone, drawing the buck’s head up from the ground, looking straight into Albert’s camera. At that moment, Albert snapped the picture.

 

The animal stood there for a beat, soft murmurs of awe falling from Albert’s mouth and he observed the deer through his lens.

 

The photographer was so taken by the creature, he had fallen into the same sort of trance that Arthur had startled him out of a half hour earlier. Slowly, Arthur drew out his own camera, and took a shot of Albert. He reckons it’s the best one he’s taken.

 

At the noise of the shutter, Albert was drawn out of his wonderment. He looked at Arthur, who grimaced sheepishly, camera in hand.

 

“Did you take a picture of me?” Albert asked incredulously, to which the taller man just nodded.

 

“It’s-- ah-- it’s really not a good photo, but I’ve got your likeness now. Maybe I could sketch it out or somethin’ for you.” Arthur Morgan didn’t blush for no lady, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t blushing for Albert Mason.

 

“I’d like that Mr. Morgan” Albert smiled and nodded at Arthur, who just cleared his throat in discomfort. “I supposed I should be going. Mr. Morgan, I believe I am eternally indebted to you.” Albert smiled at Arthur.

 

“Well, if you ever get famous from these, I expect a nice cut.” Arthur smirked and clapped a hand on Albert’s shoulder.

 

“All that and more Mr. Morgan. Till we meet again.” Albert packed up his camera, nodded, and went on his way.

 

Arthur waved, waiting until the man had mounted his horse and galloped out of sight. Then, he pulled out his journal; He had a sketch to work on.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
